


In Which Rivals Become Partial Friends

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [59]
Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2006.





	

Upon noticing Kongming’s graying sideburns, I couldn’t help teasing him. “And you say _I_ worry too much, Mr. ‘Half My Brain Tied Behind My Back, Just to Make it Fair’.”

He chuckled. “That takes hard work. People tend to be unpredictable and even more unreasonable.”

A subtle dig at me, I was sure, but I let it slide. “Oho, so the great Crouching Dragon admits that there’re things beyond even his understanding?”

“Well, I’ve stayed up nights wondering why Wu got all the brains.”

“This better not be another, ‘alas, I alone am brilliant’ complaint.”

“I speak with utmost sincerity.”

* * *

 _Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:_  
Kongming – Zhuge Liang, who was only in his twenties at Chi Bi.  
The Rush Limbaugh quote reflected Zhuge Liang’s attitude in Romance of the Three Kingdoms well, so I appropriated it. (The Evil Muse is having a field day drawing parallels between then and now.)


End file.
